Unsure Feelings
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Natsu and Lucy took a job request,and head to the city of Crysteria. While there, they start to feel attracted to each other but they don't know why. As they battle through, dangerous fights and emotions will their unsure feelings clear up? Do they love each other? Or do they not? As they battle with time, will they come to realize their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Wowwww, I VE become addicted to writing NaLu fan fanfics. This is like my 5th one! Ideas just keep popping up and I have to write them out. Now that I think about it, I've become a NaLu Fanfic addict!**

**Just kidding. I'm not addicted to writing! I think...Well, I hope you enjoy this, and its rated T right now, but that may change in the future..**

**Hehe. Enjoy your read!**

* * *

_Unsure Feelings_

_Chapter 1_

"Natsu! Natsu wait up!" Lucy called as she ran down the street. Natsu turned around to look at her. "What took you so long? I left the guild minutes ago!"

Once Lucy had caught up she put her hand on Natsu's shoulder." Stop,would ya? I need to catch my breath." Lucy panted. Natsu let out a sigh but smiled widely at the girl he had grown fond of. How much? He wasn't sure just yet. But he knew he was attracted to her in some way.

Once Lucy had caught her breath,she looked up and smiled at the pink haired boy she had grown to know and love (in a friend kind of way.)She loved his smile,his eyes,his hair,his over protectiveness, and everything else.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along."Come on! We have to be on the train in less than 5 minutes!"

"W-Wait...Natsu..I can't...run anymore!" Lucy said struggling to get out her words out. Natsu looked at her and let out a sigh. He crouched down. "Uh,what are you doing?" Lucy asked looking at him weirdly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Kissing the ground?" Natsu asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy pushed her weight onto one leg and put her hand on her hip. "Do you want me to answer that?"

Natsu laughed and showed one of his signature smiles. "Haha,your weird,Lucy! Now are you gonna get on or what?"

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms,but ended up getting on anyways. As soon as she hooked her arms on him,Natsu got into a running position. "Hold on tight."

Lucy looked at him confused."Wh-"

But before she could get it out, Natsu zoomed off. Lucy let out a yelp because she almost fell off,but she quickly held onto him for dear life.

"Natsu!Why'd you do that?! I could have fell off and busted my head!" Lucy shouted at him angrily. Natsu just laughed it off. "I told you to hold on tight. Anyways, stop being a worrywart! Just calm down and enjoy it."

Once Lucy calmed down, she actually enjoyed the ride. He was running so fast, it felt like she was on a rollercoaster. She cautiously unhooked her hands from his neck and spread her arms out wide. It felt like she was flying. As her hair wildly blew in the wind.

She started laughing,"Wow,Natsu,this really is fun!" she exclaimed

"See told you!" he said as they halted to a stop at the train station,just barely making it.

"Aww,I'm sad it's over." Lucy said pouting. "I'm not." said Natsu rotating his shoulders trying to crack some bones. "Your heavier than you look,Lucy."

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red and punched Natsu upside the head. "You should never talk about a woman's weight! And by the way,I'm not fat."

They walked onto the train and took their seats. "Lucy can we please just walk?"Natsu pleaded. "It's only 10 hours away by foot!"

Lucy looked at him like he was crazy. "10 hours?! I can barely walk for 1 hour." Natsu looked at her with pleading eyes. "Sorry,Natsu, that's not gonna work. I don't think anyone would be able to get me to walk for 10 hours."

_"We will be heading to Crysteria in about a minute. Please situate yourselves and enjoy your ride."_ The speaker lady said

Natsu groaned and in a few seconds, the train lurched forward. His face instantly drained of its natural color and turned greenish. He covered his mouth to suppress a gag.

Lucy shook her head. _Dragon slayers and their motion sickness..._

But she did feel sorry for him. She gently laid his head on her lap. Seeing it wasn't helping, she asked "Is there anything I can do to help,Natsu?"

He covered his mouth again, to suppress a gag. "C-Can you...rub...m-my head?"

Lucy looked down at him shocked but then slightly giggle at his cuteness. "Okay."

She gently put her hand on his head and gently started to caress it. Her eyes widened in awe. His hair was surprisingly soft... Lucy started to tug at little pieces of hair and massage her fingers into it. She just couldn't get enough of the feeling.

She didn't know how much time had passed but when she looked down at Natsu, he had a slight smile on his face and his eyes were closed. She then realized he was sleeping and had leaned in more to her touch, although unconscious.

Lucy smiled down at him and moved some hair that had gotten into his face. Brushing it back she noticed Natsu had long eyelashes and looked even cuter while he was sleep.

Lucy leaned against the window and closed her eyes. She had planned to just rest them for abit.

With her hands still caressing Natsu's baby soft hair, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! I promise the next one will be WAAAAYYY better,but since this was the opening chapter it started out a bit slow. And please a REVIEW and FAVORITE! **

**Or Else...**㈶5


	2. Chapter 2

_Unsure Feelings_

_Chapter 2_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, welcomed by a sweet vanilla scent. He then realized he was laying in something warm and soft. Then it hit him-this was Lucy!

He looked up at her face, to see her eyes closed, showing off her long eyelashes. Her lips were lightly parted letting out soft steady breaths. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her and he felt himself staring at her soft,pink lips...

Natsu shook his head and slowly rose off of Lucy's lap. Lately he had been thinking stuff about Lucy that just didn't make since to him...and he didn't know why. It was really starting to frustrate him as to why he had been feeling certain things towards her but couldn't exactly pin point them.

He watched as Lucy's eyes fluttered open, revealing her big brown orbs. He quickly looked away, a blush appearing on his face.

Lucy looked at Natsu as she rubbed her eyes. She could have sworn she saw a tint of oink on his cheeks, but she figured she was just sleepy. "Have we arrived yet?" she asked yawning.

Natsu looked at her and stared at her intently. Lucy stared at him for a moment too, but then quickly shot her eyes away from his, a blush tinting her cheeks. "W-What are you staring at?" she asked slightly flustered.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Just trying to figure something out..."

Lucy Pov

Even though I was still confused as to why he was staring at me I decided to get up, since I noticed the train had stopped.

"Natsu stop staring and get up before we miss our stop." I urged him

He silently stood up and walked out the train, me following close behind.

"So, where should we go first?" he asked trying to look at the map I had in my hand.

"First, we should go to the mayor's office and tell him we'll do the job." Natsu said a quick okay and jogged ahead.

I just kept walking, because I really didn't know where he got all his energy from.

...

Normal Pov

At the Mayor's Office

"So, you Fairy Tail mages will do the job,right?" The mayor asked eyeing us. "Yes, we will" Lucy said politely. " If it's a fight, I'm all for it!" Natsu exclaimed clacking his knuckles.

Lucy playfully slapped Natsu on the back and eyed him threatingly. "Respect,show respect!" she whispered

Lucy then looked back at the mayor. "All we have to do is capture a group of thugs running around, right?" The mayor nodded, and Lucy looked down at the job request paper.

"It says, that they only were the color yellow. So all we have to do is find a group of sketchy looking people wearing yellow? That should be a piece of cake!" Lucy said, putting a hand on her arm and looking confident.

The mayor then shook his head. "These people might not seem like a threat, but they are very dangerous. Do not take them easily." he warned

Natsu took his fist and slapped it up against his other open palm smiling deviously. "Nothing to hard for me! I'll beat their asses!"

"We will supply you with a room, and food, in a nearby hotel until you have captured them." Starting tomorrow, I will give you 3 days and if the job is not completed I will have to relieve you of it." The mayor explained

He handed Lucy a piece of paper with the address of the hotel on it and dismissed them.

They walked outside, greeted by the fresh evening air. "This job, is gonna be super easy, Lucy! We can finish this up in a second." Natsu exclaimed with his hands behind his head.

Lucy POV

"I know! And it pays alot! This job will at least keep my rent paid off for another 2 months." I said happily, a content smile on my face.

"Hey,Natsu." I started. "He raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "Hmm?"

"Mind if we stop by the hotel first? After all, he said our 3 days didn't start until tomorrow."

Natsu's arms slumped down and his face formed a frown. "Lucyyyyy!" he wailed

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really tired and I'm in need of a shower."

"You were just now sleep on the train! You can't be that tired." Natsu said

"That seat was very uncomfortable,so it was hard to get a good sleep. Please..Pleeassse Natsu!" I said showing him my puppy dog face.

He heaved a sign in defeat..."Alright.."

...

Once they got into the hotel, they opened their room to reveal a very neatly decorated and spacious room. The only downside of it was that they only had...1 bed.

Lucy stared down at it in horror. "1 bed!"she screeched. "How are we supposed to share 1 bed? and that only looks like a twin sized bed. It's barely big enough for 1 person..."

Natsu looked down at her confused. "What's the problem? I sleep in the bed with you all the time." he reasoned

But for some reason, this felt different for Lucy. Why had she never thought this way before? It was true, he always slept in the same bed with her. So what was the problem?

"If it really bothers you, I could sleep on the floor." Natsu suggested

"Umm,yeah, please do." Then she hurried into the bathroom. "I'll be in the shower!" she yelled out before shutting the door.

Lucy hurriedly slipped her clothes off and turned on the hot water. After waiting a little for it to get hot, she slipped into the hot waterfall.

She took time to relax there, just letting the water cascade over her body. It felt so good on her skin. She took, the bottle of shampoo they had on a little stool, and surprisingly it was vanilla. Her favorite kind.

She lathered the shampoo into her blonde stresses. While she let the shampoo sit for a bit, she took the vanilla scented bar soap and rubbed it onto every part of her body. Enjoying the warm slippery feeling it gave her skin as she massaged it onto herself.

Once she thoroughly lathered herself, she stepped back into the warm water and let it run down her body, rinsing off all the soap. She also massaged her scalp to make sure all of the shampoo was out.

After a few more minutes she turned the water off, and stepped out onto the soft,plush towel that was on the floor. She reached out to grab her, undergarments, but she realized she hadn't bought any. She searched through the draws and scanned the counter. And she didn't see any.

Hopefully, they had some in the dressers that were in the room. She figured she would just have to wear the same clothes she wore before. A slight blush tinted her cheeks. That meant she would have to go out in this little skimpy towel and get her undergarments. And the worst part about it is that Natsu was in there, but she chose not to fret about it.

She grabbed the towel,wrapped it around her body, and creaked the door open.

Natsu was lying on the bed playing with a piece of his hair, when he heard the door creak open. And out came Lucy Heartfilia in all her glory. Plaid in a white towel that barely went past her butt, and the towel showing quite a bit of her cleavage.

Natsu eyes were locked on her body, a light blush appearing on his face as he watched her walk across the room and look into the dressers for something. She bent over a bit to look into the draw and Natsu had to try his hardest to look away, no matter how much he wanted to look.

Once she had got whatever it was she needed, Natsu locked his eyes back on her, as she hurriedly walked back into the bathroom not uttering a peep.

He didn't know why he couldnt keep his eyes off of her. I mean he had seen her naked plenty of time before! He guessed it was just the way her wet hair clung to her body, and the short towel she had on that barely covered anything. It just made it even more exciting than just looking at her bare.

As Lucy entered into the bathroom, she heaved a sigh. Somehow she managed to do it. She tried to act casual about it which took a lot of work to do. For some reason she felt like she was getting stared at, but she shook the feeling off.

She grabbed the snow white undergarments that they,luckily, had prepared for her in the dresser. Because she had surely forgot to pack anything.

She opened the door and walked out, fully clothed. She looked over at Natsu and he hopped up and sprinted into the bathroom.

_That was weird_...she thought.

After a while, Natsu stepped out of the bathroom. In only a towel around his private area.

Lucy blushed as she stared at his toned chest. She looked at all the abs that rippled down his toned chest and abdomen. Also getting a great view of his muscular biceps. She felt her heartbeat quicken.

She saw drop of water fall out his hair and onto his chest. Her eyes were glued to that one little drop of water as it trailed down his chest and abs making a outline of them. Until finally it disappeared into his towel.

Her face turned as dark as Erza's hair as she pictured where that drop was about to trail to now...

Lucy quickly slapped herself to get the thought out her head. She breathed heavily noticing the whole time she watched that drop of water, she was holding her breath. Wow, what was wrong with her? Natsu walked around with only a vest on, basically flaunting his chest everday. So why was she just now taking notice of it?

As she looked up, she saw Natsu staring at her. "Why'd you slap yourself? He said chuckling to himself. "You really are weird!"

Lucy just turned her head away and blushed. "W-Where are your clothes?" she mumbled looking embarrassed

"Oh, those? They're in the bathroom. It was really hot in there, so I came out here to cool of some."

"O-Okay..."

...

Bedtime!

Lucy climbed into bed and bought the covers up to her neck. "Goodnight." she whispered to Natsu.

"You too." he said cuddling into the blanket as he layed on the floor.

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. After a few minutes of trying she noticed it was super cold and the discomfort was keeping her from getting to sleep. Then a thought popped up in her head. _Natsu is always warm. He's basically like a living furnace!_

She crawled over to the side of the bed and looked over at Natsu. He had his eyes closed.

"Natsu? You still awake?" She whispered

"Yeah, what you need?"He mumbled

"Can you come sleep with me? I'm kinda cold."

"Yeah,sure." he sleepily said.

He slowly got off the floor and squeezed onto the bed with Lucy. Once he had situated himself, he wrapped his arm around Lucy's torso pulling her closer, catching a whiff of her sweet vanilla scent.

Lucy blushed at the intimacy, but smiled. He emitted so much warmth, that just made her feel so cozy and safe. This was her first time noticing it, but Natsu smelled of cinnamon and a fresh summer day.

She closed her eyes as the steady pace of his heartbeat nulled her to sleep.

* * *

**Phew! *wipes sweat off forehead* Finished with the second chapter! So, did you like it, not like it? Was it boring, or exciting? Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**


End file.
